Hoy llueve y deseo estar a tu lado
by Scc Ccu
Summary: Levi odia que el mocoso que tiene como novio, siempre traiga un paraguas en los días lluviosos. Es que acaso no se da cuenta que solo quiere andar bajo el mismo paraguas junto a él. Levi tiene un plan y no dudara en usarlo. [Ereri-Riren] [MikaHanji] AU One-shot.


" **-¿Cuál es tu sueño?**

 **-Un beso bajo la lluvia, ¿y el tuyo?**

 **-Que empiece a llover ya? "**

 **.**

 **Hoy llueve y deseo estar a tu lado**

 **.**

Hay cosas que las personas podemos odiar en la vida, como la suciedad, que te digan enano o la existencia de la estúpida de Hanji. Pero lo que más odia Levi no son solo esas cosas.

Lo que Levi odia es, que el mocoso de mierda que tiene como novio, siempre traiga un paraguas en los días lluviosos.

Es que acaso no se da cuenta que solo quiere andar bajo el mismo paraguas junto a él.

No, el mocoso es muy idiota como para darse cuenta de las señales que le da. Ni siquiera rezándole a algún Dios existente funciona.

Mierda, y putamente mierda, el solo quería ser como las parejas que andan caminando por la vereda, tomados de la mano y robándose uno que otros beso.

Pero hoy, hoy será diferente.

Pues tenía un plan y la cuatro ojos de mierda le ayudara.

Jamás pensó que le pediría ayuda, pero ya estaba cansado de esperar. Así que se dispuso a escuchar el retorcido pero ingenioso plan de Hanji.

–Oi, estás segura que funcionará –dijo, completamente inseguro.

–Claro enano, alguna vez en la vida mis planes fallaron –contestó soltando su desquiciada Risa.

–Más te vale, o le diré a Mikasa que no fuiste a su cita porque te fracturaste el tobillo–Amenazó, para luego voltear su vista al reloj, faltaban solo tres minutos para que acabaran las clases.

–Pero yo no me fracturé el tobi… "TE JURO QUE FUNCIONARA" – Gritó, al parecer dio en el clavo, Mikasa, era su debilidad –Enano mal nacido. Mi cerebro en relación al tamaño normal, es como tu estatura. Pequeñín, pequeñín. –Dijó, para luego salir corriendo al escuchar el timbre de salida,

–MALDITA CUATRO OJOS–Bramó, para luego salir corriendo tras ella.

Y así transcurrió una semana, al parecer las nubes estaban en su contra y no se dignaron a salir. Pero como es Levi Ackerman un joven al que le hay que temer, no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados. Y como todo hombre, macho peludo que se respeta, amenazo e insulto a las nubes para que botaran sus putas lágrimas. Vaya que funcionó.

Hanji estaba repasando el plan, todo estaba listo, no deberían fallar.

-Lluvia. Lista

-Paraguas de Eren extraviado. Listo

-Paraguas. Listo

-Levi. Listo

–Bien, enano. Solo falta esperar a Erencin… Oh, ya no hace falta, ahí viene–Susurro, Solo rezaba a que saliera bien, o sus tobillos lo pagarían.

Al parecer el plan estaba funcionando, Eren no encontraba sus paraguas, está a solo un paso para que se acerque, le salude con un beso, y le pida ir bajo el suyo.

–Oh, Erencin. Al parecer no trajiste tu paraguas– Dijo una siniestra Hanji.

–Sí lo traje. Creo que me lo robaron– contesto frunciendo el ceño. Se sentía mal por ver molesto a su novio, pero no se lamentaba, el plan debía seguir su rumbó– Levi–.Vio acercarse a su sexy novio–Hoy podría ir conti –

– ¡Eren!– Gritaron, en el fondo del pasillo.

Mierda, sabía que me estaba olvidando de algo. Maldita Choza

– ¿Dónde está tu paraguas?–Pregunto seria.

–Al parecer me lo robaron, pero no te preocupes iré con Lev–Le cortaron, recibiendo un paraguas.

–Traje uno extra así que no es necesario que vallas junto al enano –Dijó posando sus ojos en Levi con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Levi voltio su mirada a Hanji, la estaba amenazando con la mirada, haciéndole recordar que si el plan fallaba, su cita con la Choza no existiría y tampoco sus preciados tobillos.

Hanji entendió perfectamente, su rostro estaba teñido de terror y preocupación total.

– ¡No, no y no! ¡Eso es mío!–Grito, tomando con fuerza el paragua que le dio Mikasa a Eren.

–Pero, tú tienes tu paraguas–Dijo Eren hastiado –Mikasa, ¿Me podría dar la tuya? –

– ¡No! Ese también es mío ¡ES MÍO! –Quitó el paraguas que tenía Mikasa y salió corriendo como desquiciada, desapareciendo en el pasillo.

Mikasa vio con ojos asesinos a Levi – ¡Hanji! ¡Devuélveme mi paraguas!– Salió gritando yendo a su alcance.

Eren estaba incrédulo por la escena, hasta uno podría deducir que Hanji lo hizo por celos, pero cierta mente lo hacía por su preciada cita con su novia y claro, también por sus tobillos.

–Al parecer me quede otra vez sin paraguas– Suspiró, y tomó su mano– "Vamos" –

Levi se sentía en las nubes. Agradeció mentalmente a la estúpida de Hanji, por su acto desesperado. Por fin uno de sus planes funcionó bien.

Por hoy solo disfrutaría de la tarde lluviosa, caminando, tomado de la mano junto a su sexy novio, aquel que le traía locamente enamorado, aunque no se le notaba, pero lo demostraba entre besos y mediante el sexo.

Desde aquel día, en los días lluviosos, siempre desaparecía misteriosamente el paraguas de Eren. Nunca se lo diría, aunque suene egoísta, él solo disfrutaría, de la tarde lluviosa andando bajo el mismo paraguas con su novio.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Es el segundo One shop que hago y es muy cortito, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Algún review?**

 **Ah… Y también agradecer a –NekoDarge- por ser mi beta gracias~**

 **Adiosito**


End file.
